Sueño de una noche en el hospital
by Bar'sClient
Summary: Dos medicos hermosos y elegantes, dos enfermeros sumamente hiperactivos y jugetones y dos.. bueno dos accidentados que no encajan. Se desarrolla en el hospital del triste Forks. es mi primer fic por favor lean. EdXB EmmXR JXA QUINTO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1 CORREGIDO

_OLAAAAA. bueno esta historia se me ocurrio un dia hace mucho tiempo y ya tengpo muchos caps de ella (en realidad solo tres pero ire avanzando.) realmente espero que les guste y que me digan sus opiniones por fassss por cierto si hay faltas ortograficas perdonemelas no soy muy buena con esto. Besos!! _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM._

_**Ya he corregido este cap! y he agregado un par de frases más, gracias rosses05 por sus coments y criticas constructivas ;) siguan leyendome pronto corregiré el segundo cap!**_

**Conociendo a los de la 107**

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué hay Cullen?- Me volteé para ver a una rubia acercárseme, Rosalie Hale- Ayer no fuiste a la conferencia.

-¿Que hay Hale?- Ella era hermosa, con su alta y escultural figura, su cabello brillante y su radiante sonrisa. Sin duda la queria solo como a una hermana, pero era imposible no notarla, trabajábamos juntos desde hace dos años. primero en una cafeteria mientras estuiabamos luego derechito al exito, si así se podía llamar. Levanté los ojos del reporte que estaba leyendo solo para sonreir y sacudir la mano y luego volví a revisarlo de arriba abajo.- Hummm… si bueno, me distraje con el piano, de nuevo. Mamá escribio y quiere que le mande un CD con mis composiciones,- _Habian dos malheridos en el pabellón A, habitación 107, un borracho que no habia mirado la luz, tipico_.- mira esto,-le tendí el reporte.- tendremos que verlo nosotros.

-Humm…- Sus ojos recorrieron la hoja. Sonrió.- Mandale saludos a tu madre. No creo que sea tan grave, no será mucha molestia, espero.

_"Dr. Cullen, Dra. Hale se les solicita en el pabellón A"_

-Bien, después de usted señorita Hale.- Murmuré bromeando, ella me volvio a sonreir y se adelanto.

-Vaya, que caballero- Se rio, exponiendo sus blancos dientes.

El pabellón A estaba mucho mas vacio de lo normal, ahí iban los casos graves, habian solo 5 enfermeros en una esquina conversando en voz muy baja, uno, de ellos resaltaba por su enorme estatura, estaba al lado de una pequeña, que tenia el cabello en puntas hacia todos lados. Los ignoré y me encaminé hacia el escritorio principal, ahí la enfermera Jessica Stanley tamborileaba con los dedos sobre unos folders, al vernos se enderesé muy rápido, ordenó su cabello y alisó su blusa con evidente ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Rose bufó al verla temblando ridículamente.

-Ed, si esto sigue así ella abandonara su trabajo por verte sin camisa, si es que no lo ha conseguido ya, de tanto que te acosa- Me susurró.

Yo rodé los ojos

-¿Y quien no haría eso, por el sexy Dr. Cullen?- Susurré en broma.

Rose rio bajito y me dio un codaso.

-¡Buenos días Dr.!- dijo Stanley, Rose se aclaró la graganta y Jessica asintió hacia ella sin apartar los ojos de mi- A usted también Dra.

Yo reí y Rose suspiró.

-Srta. Stanley, necesito las historias medicas de los pacientes de la habitación 107- Jessica me segia mirando, muy sonriente, y una gota de fastidio se filtro en su cara.

-Por supuesto Dra.- tanteó a ciegas los folders debajo de su brazo y me los tendio a mi, sin quitarme los ojos, esto ya se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo.

Yo estiré mi mano, pero Rose me la tiró de un manotazo y le arrebató los folders a Jessica, luego me arrastró por el codo al siguiente pasillo.

Yo volteé mi cabeza y le grité a Jessica sobre mi hombro: ¡Envía a dos enfermeros a la 107! Luego giré mi cabeza hacia la rubia agresiva que tenia a mi costado.

-Me ha dolido eso de la mano Rose, me has lastimado.- Dije sonriendo

Rose estaba ojeando las historias medicas.

-Mira, hay una chica, talvez la conquistes con uno de tus actos del "Dr. Sexy"- Me dio el folder.

-Isabella Swan- Repetí su nombre mientras leia un poco de su historia.

-Esta chica tienes varias visitas a ER, debe ser propicia a accidentarse.

-Ya lo veremos- dije sonriendo- ¿Quieres apostar?

-Ok! 10 dolares a que ni caso te hace, veinte si te frunce el ceño- dijo emocionada

-¡JA! Te arepentiras de haber dicho eso Rosalie Hale- llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, tomé el pomo de la puerta y entré.

Era una habitación simple, con dos camillas, en la primera resaltaba una cabeza vendada, rubia y desordenada, era un chico de mas o menos mi edad que tenia enyesado el pie y llevaba un collarin, al parecer estaba dormido, en el reporte decia que ademas tenia dos costillas rotas. Mire la segunda camilla, al instante me atraparon unos enormes ojos color chocolate, era una chica morena con cara en forma de corazon, que estaba con la camilla reclinada mirandonos en la puerta, tambien llevaba un collarin y tenia un parche en la cabeza, ademas tenia toda la pierna enyesada y tambien el brazo. Ambos tenian un pequeño tubo que se dirigia a una bolsa de suero.

-Buenos dias, señorita Swan, soy el doctor Edward Cullen- dije giñandole un ojo, escuche a Rose moverse a mi lado, fue a sentarse en una silla a observar mi acto. La chica me miró sorprendida y luego se relajó.

-Buenos dias.

-¿Me podria decir su edad, por favor?- Le di la historia medica a Rose, esto siempre funcionaba.

-¿No lo dice en ese folder? Según creo es mi historia medica- dijo la chica llamda Isabella todavía confundia.

Me acerque a su camilla.

-Bueno, me da flojera mirar.- dije volviendole a giñar el ojo, empecé a escuchar las risas ahogadas de Rose.

La chica me miro, luego miro a Rose, sorprendida, después su cara se volvio a relajar. Volvio otra vez su mirada a mi, me frunció mucho el ceño.

-Dr. Cullen, va a tener que superar la flojera por que ahora yo acabo de sufrir un accidente y no pienso tener que lidiar con usted- Las risas pararon. Yo me quede ahí parado mirandola fijamente, muy sorprendido y con la boca entre abierta.

Rose se paró rapidamente de la silla, sonriendo ampliamente y miró a la Srta. Swan.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, lamento que sea en estas circunstancias, señorita, soy la Dra. Rosalie Hale, tambien vere su caso con el Dr.- Swan miró a Rose y le sonrio.

-Mucho gusto a usted Dra. Me alegró que haya alguien responsable aquí.- "Vaya pero que rapido saca sus conclusiones"

El chico de la camilla de al lado se movió un poco.

Isabella Swan volteó rapidamente a verlo, he hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Permitame decirle señorita Isabella, no deberia hacer movimientos tan bruscos en su estado- dije como reprimenda.

-Miré quien lo dice, el Dr. Patan-casanova- Rose volvio a comenzar a reir.- Solo quiero saber como esta Jazz.- su voz cambio rapidamente y miró con ansiedad al chico.

Yo me volteé a verlo, estaba despertando o revolcandosé en sueños.

-Je je je, buena esa, chica.- escuche a Rose decirle a la chica en voz baja. Luego se paró y se puso al lado de la camilla del chico.

Vi una chispa en los ojos de Rose y me acerqué a ella, mientras que la Srta. Swan nos observaba.

-¿Que pasa Rose?- sonreí con malicia y hablé en voz casi inaudible- ¿Te agrada nuestro paciente?

Rose se sobresaltó y me miró con los ojos abiertos y la expresión sorprendida.

-No… supongo- reí y miré otra vez a Bella Swan.

-Su historia dice: "Jasper Whitlock"- leí la historia medica del "muchacho", aunque tenia casi mi misma edad.- "23 años de edad"- reí y Rosalie me miró sorprendida, yo susurré muy quedamente, de nuevo.- Tiene tu misma edad, no vería el problema cuando ya no sea tu paciente.

Rose me frunció el ceño y me dio un codazo mas fuerte de lo que se podía decir "bromeando".

-Disculpen ¿Me podrían decir la situación de Jazz?- se veia mas ansiosa y le daba rápidas miradas al chico.

-Rose, has el favor de hacerle una revisión rápida al chico.- dije guiñándole un ojo, ella lanzó un pequeño gruñido, pero luego una sonrisita cruzó su cara y se acerco al chico.

-Vaya ¿Dónde están los enfermeros que pedí?- observé

-Jessica se debe de haber tardado un rato después de que le hablaste directamente, de repente se desmayó de la emoción.- dijo Rose sarcásticamente y ambos reímos.

-¿Dr. Como-se-llame?- me volteé hacia la srta. Swan y bufé al entender como me llamo.- Necesito una enfermera

-¿Le duele algo? – pregunté algo preocupado.- Ya debe de haber pasado el efecto de la anestesia.

-No…- de pronto se puso de un rojo muy vivo

-¿Entonces ?- "¿Para que demonios…? ¡Oh!" No era lo mío eso de meterme con los pacientes pero ya que me había llamado casanova tenia que merecerme el nombre. Sonreí.- ¿Qué necesita?

Swan miró desesperadamente a otro lado con la cara todavía mas roja, de alguna manera parecía adorable verla tan avergonzada.

-Debo ir al baño.- dijo en voz muy baja

-¿Cómo dijo?- dije fingiendo inocencia

-Debo ir al baño.- esta vez lo dijo demasiado alto y cerró los ojos fuertemente al darse cuenta.

Sonreí maliciosamente

-¿Quiere ayuda?

* * *

_Por favor comentenn!!_

_Stroke._


	2. Chapter 2

_Graciaaaaaas a los que me pusieron en FS y en alerts pero please dejen reviews quiero saber que opinan!! este capitulo ya lo tenia, por eso actualizo tan rapido ;) _

_Disclaimer: todos los perdonajes pertenecen a SM_

**Starbucks**

**Bella POV**

¿Quiere ayuda?- me quede completamente helada en mi camilla.

Después de unos segundos reaccione y, como no, me sonroje de diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Inmediatamente voltee a ver la ventana, muy nerviosa.

¿Qué ha dicho?- escuche su risa y me enfurecí. "¿A que esta jugando?"

He dicho: ¿Quiere ayuda? De la enfermera, por supuesto.- volvió a reír y me puse furiosa.

SI- dije muy fuerte, las lagrimas de rabia y vergüenza me picaban en los ojos.

¡Ok! Iré a llamarla.- dijo divertido.

Si, váyase.- cuando dije eso se quedo parado en la puerta, el chico no estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos o eso supongo.

Si, ya voy.- dijo, ahora frustrado.

Ya, por favor, váyase.

Ed, anda ya, el chico necesita sedantes.- volví la cabeza para ver a la Dra. Señalar a Jazz con la cabeza.

**Rosalie POV**

Hice una rápida revisión del chico, sus fracturas eran serias pero se recuperaría, solo había sido un susto. Me di cuenta de que se estremecía continuamente en sueños.

Voltee a ver a Ed, estaba parado en la puerta con su cara de "¿Que-demonios-has-dicho?" mirando a la paciente Swan, se le veía sinceramente gracioso pero no hice mención a eso.

Ed, anda ya, el chico necesita sedantes.- señale con la cabeza.

Derepente la chica Swan levanto la cabeza y me miro con los ojos muy abierto, evidentemente nerviosa.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo? ¿Es grave? ¡Conteste!- dijo cada pregunta sin esperar respuesta, alternando las miradas a mí, luego al chico y luego a Edward.

Le sonreí lo mas amablemente que pude.

Tranquila, chica, él esta bien, pero el efecto de los sedantes anteriores ya se esta pasando y como tiene algunas heridas bastante malas, aparte de varias fracturas – la chica abrió aun mas los ojos y me miro horrorizada.- tranquila, ya se esta recuperando. Pero si no le ponemos unos sedantes va a empezar a sentir dolor.

Isabella respiro varias veces, luego asintió hacia mi y se recostó en la almohada.

Edward se dirigió a la puerta.

Ed, espera.- lo detuve.- Se te olvidaba algo.- sonreí con malicia y extendí la mano.

El me miro con reproche y saco su brillante billetera negra, me entrego un billete de diez dólares.

Sonreí.

Te falta otro, señorito.

Edward gruño y me entrego otro billete.

¡Oh vamos!- bromee.- 20 dólares no son nada para ti, Cullen.

Edward estaba casi atravesando la puerta cuando se escucho un grito.

**Emmett POV**

Fui caminando por el pabellón A, estaba inusualmente vacio, al parecer habian dos nuevos en la 107, no era la gran cosa.

Al entrar al pasillo principal, vi a Alice, conversando con tres personas. Parecia incomoda.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Alice Brandon, pequeño duende, con quien estas lidiando?"

Reconoci a uno de ellos, era un moreno llamado Laurent, no era secreto que andaba detrás de Alice y eso no le gustaba. Lo otros dos eran un rubio y una peliroja de pelo alborotado.

Camine muy rapido y me puse al lado de Alice le di un fuerte abrazo. Ella rio sofocadamente entre mis brazos. Luego la solte y ella me miro aliviada

¡Que bueno verte, Alice!- dije muy sonriente.- ¿Me presentas a tus amigos?

Fruncio el ceño, esa era la señal de salvacion "Super Emm al resacate".

Ya conoces a Laurent.- dijo enfatisando las palabras. Sonrei.

¿Qué hay Laurent?- le sacudi la mano con bastante fuerza.

Oh, hola Emmett.- dijo muy rapido y luego miro a los dos desconocidos.- Ellos son: Victoria –la peliroja me lanzo una sonrisa aterrorisante.- y James.- El tipo rubio sacudio la cabeza en mi direccion y yo hize lo mismo.

Dos personas pasaron por detrás de nosotros y se dirigieron a donde Jessica estaba en su escritorio, luego se fueron.

Alguien grito algo pero no le prestamos atención.

Bueno Alice yo me preguntaba… si tu quisieras salir conmigo alguna vez, tu sabes tomar algo, cenar.- Laurent se veia confiado pero no miro a Alice mientras hablaba.

Alice se puso rigida. Yo le giñe un ojo y fingi ponerme serio. Ella me miro confusa pero todavía livida.

Laurent – empeze con voz fuerte. "Esto va a ser bueno de ver" pense conteniendo la risa.- lamento informarte que Alice y yo estamos saliendo.- Añlice solto una risita al ver somo el rostro de Laurent se descomponia mientras que me miraba de arriba abajo, luego tambien examino de arriba a bajo a Alice. Yo le gruñi y el se sobresalto.

Tome a Alice en brazos y ella se colgo de mi cuello.

¡Te quiero Emm!- exclamo y luego me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Yo le sonrei y le di un beso en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

Yo tambien, nena.- camine con Alice en brazos, pase por el lado de Jessica en su escritorio, ella se estaba riendo de la cara de Laurent.

Chicos, tienen que ir a la 107.- dijo entre risitas.

Ok, danos unos minutos.- di la vuelta en un pasillo y baje la mirada a Alice. Estaba muerta de la risa, muy roja, se agarraba la panza y tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Muchas gracias súper Emm esta vez te luciste.- dijo sonriendo y bajando de mis brazos.

Ya lo se, Alli, me ha salido mejor de lo que parecía en mi mente.- sonreí complacido.-Supongo que habra servido ¿no?

Claro que si. Ahora a trabajar.- dijo fingiendo ser seria, aunque se podia ver un birllo en sus ojos.

Ok, pero dejame ir al baño.- Alli se rio y me dejo ir.

**Alice POV**

Emmett se fue al baño y yo me quede parada en el pasillo escuche unos pasos y levante la mirada.

-Oye Emm…- era Laurent.

-Este… Alice, lamento si por casualidad yo le di una mala impresión a Emmett, yo solo decia si querias salir conmigo como buenos amigos…- Laurent dijo todo muy rapido.

-Caramba, hombre. ¡Te he dicho que te alejes de mi chica!- la exclamación de Emmett me hizo saltar. Laurent lo miro, luego me miro a mi y salio corriendo.

Emmett se rio.

-¡Que mariquita! Oye Alli me han dicho que hay un puesto de Starbucks en la cafeteria ¿Vamos a ver si tienen esos super ricos muffins de chocochips que nos facinan?- dijo muy emocionado. "¿Cómo podria negarme?"

-Por supuesto Emm.

Caminamos hacia la cafeteria. Ambos pedimos nuestros muffins favoritos y un capuccino. Estabamos comiendo tranquilamente, cuando Emm se detubo y se congelo en su lugar.

-¡Oops!- Empezo a atragantarse con el muffin y se quizo tomar de un solo trago el capuccino.

-¿Emm?- lo mire extrañada.

-¡Alli! ¡Deberiamos estar en la 107 hace como media hora!- me quede congelada, no podiamos tardar tanto para llegar a una habitación era absolutamente contra las reglas.

Agarre mi muffin y mi vaso. Luego tome la mano se Emmett y lo jale.

-Vamos, date prisa, o nos despiden.- Emmett se levanto y salio corriendo jalandome de la mano.

-¡Ouch! ¡Emmett para!- Emmett paro y yo tome aire. Mi muffin se habia caido en el camino.

-Lo siento…- Emmett se disculpo, algo avergonzado.

-Descuida comprare otro a la salida.- Empeze a tomar el capuccino lo mas rapido que pude.-¡Listo! Ahora si. ¡Corre!

Salimos disparados hacia el pabellón A.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo correspondiente a la 107, vimos a Jessica asomada desde su escritorio.

-¡Ustedes dos deberian haber estado ahí hace media hora!- nos grito. Emmett se encogio avergonzado y yo igual.

Dos personas salieron de la 107, una era una chica alta y rubia, ni me queria imaginar lo que Emmett estaba pensando de ella. El otro era un chico alto de pelo cobrizo, que estaba bastante bueno.

-¿Ustedes son los enfermeros que tenian que estar aquí?- pregunto la chica con voz fuerte, pero me guiñó el ojo.

-S-si.- dije.

-Adentro.

* * *

_por faaaaas dejen reviews! _

_nos leemos en el proximo cap!_

_Stroke._


	3. Chapter 3

_sE QUE ME VAN A ODIAR POR NO HABERLO CORREGIDO ANTES DE PUBLICARLO lo siento muchisimoooooo pero bueno por lo menos esta el cap no? ojala les guste!!_

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a SM_

**Despierta Jazzy**

**Alice POV**

Emmett y yo nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la puerta y pasamos.

-¿Alice Brandon?- subí la mirada y vi a la rubia hablándome.

-¿Si?- entonces me di cuenta.- ¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? ¡Eres tú!

-Alice, hace años que no te veía.- Rosalie y yo nos abrazamos, no la había visto desde hace, casi diez años.

- Chica, no te veo desde hace diez larguísimos años.- "¡Guau! Demasiado tiempo"

Emmett me miro confundido.

-Rosalie te presento a Emmett Mccarty.- Emm seguía con cara de espanto.- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Emmett, ella es Rosalie Hale, fuimos juntas al colegio.

Emmett miro a Rose. Y estiro la mano.

-Mucho gusto.- "¿Murmuró? Emmett no murmura." Lo mire extrañada.

Rosalie le estrecho la mano.

-Igualmente.-se volteo hacia mi.- Alice, querida, te presento a Edward Cullen, trabaja aquí conmigo en el hospital.

Me voltee para ver al chico y sonreí radiante. Si estaba muy bueno pero no creí que fuera mi tipo. Él me extendió la mano y yo se la estreche con una sonrisa, él me sonrío de vuelta.

-Pero bueno, Rosalie, me vas a explicar. ¿Que haces trabajando en un hospital, tan joven?- era curioso, Rose solo tenia mi edad. Ella río.

-Me gradúe con honores, bueno no tantos, pero termine mas rápido de lo normal. –no me sorprendí Rosalie siempre había tenido la mejor de las calificaciones.

-¿Disculpen, no dijeron que Jazz necesitaba sedantes?- gire la cabeza y vi a una chica de pelo color caoba y ojos color chocolate.

-¿Podría traerlos? – volví a girar la cabeza y vi al chico de pelo cobrizo mirándome.

Ahora mire a Rose.

- Vale, Rose iré por los sedantes.

**Emmett POV**

Vale, mi primera reacción: "QUE curvas" pero había algo en ella diferente a las otras chicas, no es que yo fuera muy profundo que digamos.

-Adentro.- Alice y yo entramos en la habitación. La rubia entro con nosotros, vaya, ni siquiera había notado la existencia de ese chico, él también entro con nosotros.

-¿Alice Brandon?- mire a la rubia y luego a Alli, ella tenia cara de profunda curiosidad.

-¿Si?- en su cara se reflejo como iban cambiando sus pensamientos hasta que dio en uno y su cara se ilumino completamente.- ¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? ¡Eres tú!

A la rubia, al parecer Rosalie, se le ilumino la cara y sonrío radiante, mas bella, si eso era posible, que antes.

-Alice hace años que no te veía.- las dos se abrasaron, lo admito para ese momento estaba perdido y confundido.

Mire a Alice.

-Rosalie te presento a Emmett Mccarty.- "Eso ya lo dijiste pero ¿Quién es ELLA?"- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Emmett, ella es Rosalie Hale, fuimos juntas al colegio.

"Ah, vaya suerte, en el colegio" Le estire la mano, mirándola a los ojos. Me perdí en ellos dos segundos.

-Mucho gusto.- "Bien hecho, acabas de murmurar."

-Igualmente.-

Siguió hablando, pero ya no preste atención.

-¿Disculpen, no dijeron que Jazz necesitaba sedantes?- Todos volteamos y miramos a la chica de pelo color caoba y ojos color chocolate. Le sonreí

-¿Podría traerlos? – el chico le dijo a Alice

Ella miro a Rosalie y asintió.

-Vale, Rose iré por los sedantes.- Voltee y mire a la chica de pelo color caoba, parecía asustada, seguramente tenia miedo por el chico, le sonreí de nuevo y ella cambio su expresión a sorpresa y luego me sonrío.

-Súper Emm, acompañadme.- voltee a ver a Alice, y luego le di una rápida mirada a la rubia, me hubiera quedado todo el día mirándola. Seguí a Alice.

-Asi que…- Alice y yo caminábamos por el pasillo baje la mirada hacia su pequeña cabecita. Ella siguió mirando al frente.- ¿Qué hay con Rose?

Me congele y me puse rojo o eso creo.

**Roselie POV.**

"¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¡Alice Brandon! Recuerdo cuando éramos mejores amigas. Vaya, el chico que la acompañaba…" Mire a Ed. Él me sonreía, al parecer en son de burla. Yo le fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué tienes, Cullen?- Él se acerco lentamente y se inclino.

-Al parecer se te paso el gustito por el rubio Whitlock.- "Maldito tipo con súper dotación para percibir cosas que pienso."

-Calla, Cullen o te dejare en ridículo frente a la chica de la camilla.

-Ok, si devuelves los veinte. – me reí.

-Estás loco, querido. – le guiñe un ojo, definitivamente Emmett me gustaba mas, pero… ¡¿Admitirlo enfrente de Edward Cullen?!

-Vale, igual no soy tan malo. –le sonreí

-Yo invito, el capuccino, si eso es lo que quieres.

10 minutos después…

Alice entro por la puerta, aparentemente muy divertida, con el chico, Emmett, siguiéndola, con la cabeza baja y… ¿Completamente rojo?

-¡Volvimos!- dijo Alice, completamente radiante frente a la aparente vergüenza del chico.

-¡Oh! Alice por favor ponle los sedantes a… ambos, primero a ella esta algo exaltada.- escuche en gruñido departe de la chica, pero no le hice caso.

**Alice POV**

-Ok.- me dirigí rápidamente a la camilla de la chica.- ¡Ten dulces sueños! – ella me miro, parecía curiosa y luego me sonrío.

-Bella Swan, gusto en conocerte. ¿Alice Brandon, verdad? Gracias por inyectar eso en mi suero y por hacerme dormir. – "Simpática."

Inyecte la jeringa de una sola en su suero y poco a poco me di cuenta como cerraba sus ojos, luego me voltee a la otra camilla.

Ahí me congele.

Su rostro con rastros de dolor y con heridas, pero a la vez completamente puro me dejo ahí parada, son la segunda jeringa.

Me acerque y lo mire fijamente. Era hermoso, pero parecía que ya lo hubiera visto antes, como si esperara ver ese rostro en las sabanas, pero a la vez estaba desconcertada.

-¿Alli? No te toma tanto tiempo solo inyecta y ya.- ni siquiera levante la vista para reclamarle a Emm.

Seguí mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera que en ese momento se despertara y me digiera "Hola." Para que yo estuviera segura de que lo había visto antes, pero era imposible. No lo conocía. Lo quería conocer.

La jeringa se empezó a balancear en mi mano, casi cayéndose, pero la sostuve. Ponerle los sedantes solo haría que siguiera ahí, hermoso, pero tendido y sin hablar. No podía esperar a conocerle y a verlo sonreír. "Trabajo es trabajo, chica, ocúpate de lo tuyo."

-Ok.- susurre y puse la jeringa en su lugar deje que el liquido se filtrara en la bolsa, y luego, me quede ahí parada junto a su camilla, esperando que en algún momento despertara.

* * *

Pronto terminare un oneshot ue estoy ecribiendo espero que lo lean en cuanto lo publique! Porcierto que pronto cambiare mi nick!

besos!

Stroke. (por ahora)


	4. Chapter 4

_GRACIAAAS!! en el ultimo capitulo recibi mas reviews q antes y me ha puesto muuuuuuuy feliz!!!_

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a SM_

**Intentando comer, parte 1**

**Bella POV**

Tenia los ojos cerrados, el efecto de los sedantes todavía no habia pasado, lo senti por la forma en la que mis parpados se negaban rotundamente a abrirse, pero algo me habia despertado.

Trate de abrir los ojos. Después de un minuto recupere el control de mis somnolientos ojos y los abri poco a poco.

Primero a la mitad, ahí senti una respiración muy cercana a la mia, eso me asusto un poco. Trate de abrirlos mas pero todavía veia borroso atraves de mis pestañas. Distingui una silueta de una cara al parecer justo en frente de mis narices.

Mis parpados vencieron y se volvieron a cerrar. "Un segundo… ¿¡Una cara!?" Ok ya no tenia sueño, o almenos no tanto, abri de golpe los ojos y me encontre con otros, de un profundo color azul y unos rulos negros que enmarcaban un rostro con oyuelos.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace en mi cara?!- la pregunta sonó estúpida, lo se, pero mire con el seño fruncido al enfermero que me miraba, ahora sonriente, supongo que debido a mi reaccion.

-Lo lamento, señorita, le he traido su almuerzo.- dijo hablando como de un discurso aprendido de memoria.- Lamento haberla asustado, soy Emmett, estoy acargo de esta habitación con mi amiga, - se alejo de mi y señalo a la chiquilla de pelo negro que habia visto ayer, ella estaba sentada en una silla frente a la cama de Jazz, mirandolo fijamente, como esperando.

-Hola, Emmett por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso con mi cara. Soy Bella, me parece haberte visto ayer, ¿verdad?

_**-----*Flash back*-----**_

Despues de hablar todos me miraron, la chiquilla de pelo negro, que parecia u pequeño duendecillo frágil, se volteo junto con el Dr. Como-se-llame y la Dra. Hale. Habia un chico de pelo risado y negro con ojos azules, que estaba con ellos, parecia simpatico.

El me quedo viendo, aparentemente divertido. Luego me sonrio, unos dientes blancos y perfectos relucieron y se le marcaron hoyuelos en las mejillas, yo le quede mirando.

"Vaya, esta lindo. Claro que, teniéndolo en comparación de los modales de "ese"… Parece que es enfermero, me pregunto que hace aquí, no quiero escuchar nada mas que me traigan unos sedantes, necesito sedantes para no soñar."

Trate de relajarme para no pensar en nada mas que en dormir.

_**----- *Flash back* -----**_

-Exacto, Bella, como ya dije soy Emmett, te ayudare para que puedas comer… ¿O prefieres a Alice?- lo pense un momento, me iba a sentir completamente ridicula cuando me ayudaran.

-Creo que tratare yo sola, Emmett.- el asintió. Se volteo y trajo una mesita plegable, la puso encima de mis piernas.

-Reclinare tu camilla asi podras comer mejor.- dijo mientras que se agachaba y hacia algo debajo de mi camilla. Me senti elevandome y me enderese lo mejor que pude. Emmett se enderezo y miro a su amiga.

-El esta recibiendo el alimento con el suero, estate pendiente si por casualidad se depierta, sera mejor que coma, es mas saludable.- la chica lo miro y asintió, sin decir nada. Emmett se volvio de nuevo hacia mi.- ¿Asi esta bien? ¿Lo quieres mas reclinado? ¿Me parece o estas todavía algo cansada?

Este chico si que era simpatico, le sonrei levemente.

-No es nada, preferiría comer ahora.- mire a la chica, ella seguia como en trance.

Emmett me dio la espalda y copio algo. Luego volteo y dejo ver una enorme bandeja con varios recipientes cubiertos con tapas, para que no se fuera el calor o no entrara una mosca y un grupo de cubiertos, envueltos en una servilleta cara. La puso encima de la mesita plegable, sobre mis piernas, y senti el peso sobre ellas, a pesar de que se supone que era la mesita la que deberia de estar soportando eso.

-Provecho. Emmett parecia de los que nunca dejaban pasar una oportunidad para sonreir, asi que volvio a hacerlo y luego miro de nuevo a la chica.- Ali voy a tomar algo, mi estomago me mata.

La chica asintió de nuevo. Emmett salio por la puerta. Me volvi a mi comida.

Gruñi. Habia olvidado que tenia el brazo en yeso. Tome el tenedor que estaba en la bandeja, con la mano que estaba intacta. "Genial. ¿Cómo voy a manejar esto? Bueno, un reto más." Con la misma mano trate de destapar el plato grande. La tapa estaba algo pesada, pero pude con ella.

**Alice POV**

Pasaban las horas. ¿Cuánto más tendria que estar esperando? Escuche un pequeño golpe amortiguado. No quize hacerle caso. "Voltea la cabeza, es tu responsabilidad esta chica." Cerre los ojos fuertemente antes de voltearme lentamente. Casi me pongo a reirme a carcajadas.

La chica, estaba con la mano, la que no estaba eyesada, agarrando fuertemente el tenedor. La tapa del plato estaba echada boca arriba, a un costado. Al parecer habia agarrado el tenedor y con esa misma mano habia empujado la tapa con cuidado, hasta que estubiera fuera del camino de su objetivo. La chica tenia una cara de suma concentración, el ceño fruncido, la boca medio abierta y se le veia tensa.

Solte una risita.

-Quieres ayuda, supongo.- La chica levanto la mirada y desfruncio el ceño. Sonrio

-Claro, trate de hacerlo sola, pero, como ves, solo podria votar toda la comida.

Rei de nuevo y me acerque lentamente.

-Si que tienes mucha comida en este plato.

La ayude como pude, pero ella insistio tanto en algunas cosas, que a veces terminaba comiendo un arroz en vez de una cucharada.

Cuando termino con el plato de fondo, insistio en comer el postre, una masamorra que pareci sacada de un dibujo, por lo perfecta que se veia, ella sola. Le hize caso y volvi a la silla, frente a la camilla. Cerre los ojos.

"Este chico, sigue, ahí. ¿Cuándo se me va a despertar? Dios, ya no puedo esperar."

Senti un pequeño gruñido.

"¡OH por dios! ¡¿Es lo que creo que es?!"

Abri los ojos, me levante y me acerque…

**Jasper POV**

"¡Auch! ¿Bella? Grrr… eso fue un borracho. Maldito. ¡OH por dios! ¿¡Como habra quedado mi pobre auto!? Todo por esa fiesta, espero que nada grave alla pasado"

Me dolia todo, dios, que horrible choque. Trate de proteger a Bella, ojala ella este bien.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, me dolia la cabeza.

"Cuando encuentre a ese desgraciado, irresponsable…"

Estaba recostado en una camilla. Era obvio que nos habian llevado a un hospital, si era muy grave, Charlie me mataria.

"Debi haberle avisado lo de la fiesta. Esto es culpa mia. Tonto borracho, estupida fiesta. ¿Dios donde esta Bella?"

Aunque estaba desesperado, trate de clamarme, siempre tenia que estar preparado, alerta y preparado de nuevo, para cuidar de Bella.

Gruñi.

Aparentemente, en mi poco conocimiento sobre medicina, estaba echo polvo. Supongo que algunas fracturas o algo asi.

"Si estoy en un hospital. ¿Bella estara cerca no?"

Eso me hizo concentrarme mas en el ambiente. Escuche atentamente.

"¿Una respiración? ¡Bella!"

Abrí rápidamente los ojos, con un doloroso y pequeño movimiento, debo agregar, pero no fueron los ojos de Bella, los que esperaba ver, los que estaban cerca de mi rostro y en los que me quede hipnotizado.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- era una chiquilla preciosa, su pelo enmarcaba su radiante rostro, igual que sus labios su hermosa sonrisa, y sus ojos enormes me miraban, aparentemente bueno era obvio, felices.

Me quede mirandola por dos segundos, hasta que raccione.

-Lo siento, señorita.- no me habia dado cuenta, que yo estaba sonriendo.

* * *

_haber, siguiendo con los agradecimientos, los reviews de: **MERYSUN, heidye, ALE WITHLOCK, MakiMalfoy y Kasumi.** me han alegrado muchisimoooooo._

_se que es la primera vez que agradesco poniendo los nombress pero tambien egradesco a las personas que me han dejdo reviews: **Abril, , heidye** (de nuevo =) )**,** **Lyra Cullen, MERYSUN** (de nuevo tambien)** y rosses05. **(si me estoy olvidando de alguien avisenme de inmediato!)_

_**siganme leyendoooo! **(perdonenme denuevo q no este corregido)_

_Stroke_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ola a todos de nuevo! lamento muchiiiiiiisimo la demora, mi compu se malogro y solo podia entrar por cabina, lamentablemente no tenia los caps en mi usb asi q ahora q ya esta bien recien estoy publicando el cap, bueno este ha sido el ultimo cap q ya tenia preparado asi q de ahora en adelante me demorare un poco en publicar. gracias a todos los que me sigue leyendo apesar de mi demora!!!_

_Intentando comer, parte 2_

**Bella POV**

"_Grrrr esta mazamorra esta hecha para malabaristas"_ fruncí el ceño.

Llevaba 10 minutos (aproximadamente) tratando de comer esa cosita gelatinosa, claro que como no podía comer con mi mano hábil, la derecha, mi pobrecita mano izquierda tenia que maniobrar la difícil misión.

Deje la cucharita demoníaca, junto a mi platito y suspire.

"_Este accidente me ha dejado mas inútil de lo que soy."_ Pensé tristemente, aunque tuviera un poco de gracia.

Levante la mirada y mire la habitación.

La chica estaba, de espaldas, inclinada sobre la camilla de Jazz.

"_¿Humm?"_

**Edward POV**

Camine hacia la 107, tenia que hacer mi chequeo diario… y, aunque no lo quería aceptar, ver a la chica.

"_Señorita Isabella Swan, me tiene pensando en usted todo el día… Bella"_

Llegue al pabellón A.

-Stanley, la Dra. Hale…. ¿Ha estado por aquí?- pregunte tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-¡Buenos días, Dr. Cullen!- me sonrío exageradamente.- La Dra. Hale no ha pasado por aquí.

-Hummmm… gracias.

Camine hasta el pasillo lentamente, estaba nervioso.

-¡Ed!- _"Hummmm muy bueno para ser cierto."_ Voltee a ver a Rose corriendo detrás de mi.

-¿Qué hay, Hale?- le sonreí, aunque poco faltara para que gritara que tenia que hablar con esa chica.

-¿Vas para la 107?- _"¿Cómo adivinas? ¡Claro que si!"_

-Hummm eh… si, ¿Tu también?- _"Por favor, di no, por favor. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?"_

-No, iba a ir por algo de desayunar, pero nos vemos ahí, no me tardo más que unos 20 minutos.- sonrío y salio corriendo, de nuevo, estaba por decirle que no se corre en un hospital, pero al diablo.

"_¿Porque no dijiste 20 horas?"_

Volví a caminar hacia la 107, cuando ya estaba en el pasillo, vi que alguien salía, era la chica, amiga de Rose.

Se detuvo al verme, me sonrío.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen.- Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-Buenos días, llámame Edward, Cullen es solo para el hospital.

-Claro, Edward, tus dos pacientes están despiertos, estaba por ir a llamar a mi compañero.- Dijo esto y luego se volteo a caminar hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

"_Vale, la habitación esta solo con ellos dos."_

Camine de nuevo, llegue a la puerta y pase, de nuevo sin tocar.

Isabella, estaba reclinada en su cama, con una cuchara en la mano, que tenia una mazamorra bastante tambaleante, mientras que sus ojos estaban en la otra camilla; estaba mirando al chico, al parecer muy sorprendida, parecía muy sorprendida.

-¿Buenos días?- dije despacio, la chica salto por lo menos 10 cm, soltó un grito ahogado y abrió mucho los ojos al soltar la cuchara que callo en la bandeja salpicándola de mazamorra. Sus ojos se quedaron muy abiertos y sorprendidos, con una expresión tan graciosa que me quede parado en la puerta, aguantando la risa.

-Lo- lo siento, buenos días.- dijo, todavía mirando la cuchara, inmóvil, en la bandeja.

- Je je… ¿Con quien te disculpas?- sonreí todavía aguantando la risa, ahí me miro, llena de furia, por supuesto, e incontrolablemente hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Como-sea-que-se-llame. Por cierto que nadie le dio permiso para entrar, y sin embargo… ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?- _"Auch."_ Seguí aparentando indiferencia. _"Vamos a jugar un momento."_

-Bueno, tengo los derechos de hacer eso, como su doctor, hmmmmm…- fingí que recordaba algo.- ¿Isadora? Oh cierto, Isabella. Bueno su nombre tampoco es que sea muy fácil. Por cierto que me llamo Cullen, Edward Cullen.

-Bravo, 007.- _"Strike 2, uno mas y estas fuera querido."_ Mi sonrisa ya había desaparecido.- ¿Haría el favor de retirarse? Estoy en algo importante.

-Lo siento, yo también, así que discúlpame.- Gire la cabeza hacia el chico, era rubio, de ojos color miel, me estaba mirando, al parecer divertido, pero concentrado en otra cosa.- Sr. Whitlock ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo se siente?- El me miro mucho mas conciente de este mundo.

-Al parecer Dr. Cullen, estoy bastante mal, me duele la cabeza, y en general casi todo el cuerpo, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que la pequeña y tierna Bella este enfadada, ¿No le parece eso mas preocupante?- Sonreí. _"Simpático"_

-De hecho, Sr., a mi también me preocupa eso, pero tendremos que quedarnos con ese peso encima. ¿Me permite un rápido examen?

Reí y él conmigo.

-Llámeme Jasper.

**Bella POV**

"_Oh, muchas gracias Jazzy" _El Dr. y él se llevaban de maravilla se divertian mucho a mi costa.

**Rosalie POV**

"_Me levantado tarde por tu culpa."_

Eso era todo lo que tenía en mente. Aunque no me había dado cuenta antes, esos enormes y brillantes ojos azules, acompañados de esa sonrisa radiante, se habían quedado grabados en mi cabeza.

"_Tanto como para solo soñar con circulitos azules, hoyuelos, dientes perfectos y demás."_

El puesto de starbucks estaba casi vacío, así que me dirigí a pedir un capuccino y un muffin de manzana. Me senté en una mesita.

"_No he dormido casi nada, dios, caeré desmayada en cualquier momento."_

Comencé a comer un poco rápido, no era justo que Edward se encargara de todo mientras yo desayunaba.

Levante la mirada… ¿Y para que? Para encontrarme de nuevo _"Con sus ojos, ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

**Emmett POV**

"_Acércate y habla, nada difícil… ¿Verdad? Tranquilo, solo se una persona normal… y lindo por que si no, ni caso te hace… eso seria muy superficial, pero igual… lindo y normal, lindo y normal, suena facil ¿o no?"_

Camine hacia su mesita, entre los diminutos espacios entre silla y silla. Estaba tomando un café y tenia un muffin de naranja al lado de su codo, me parecio que me habia mirado en un momento, pero luego tomo su café sin levantar la mirada.

-¡Hola! ¿Tu eres la amiga de Allie, verdad? – _"Bien hecho, ahora va a pensar que eres estupido. ¿Quién olvida a alguien después de verla el dia anterior? Y sobre todo a ella. ¿Quién seria capaz de olvidarla?"_

Levanto la mirada muy lentamente. Parecia… ¿Incomoda?

-Humm… Si, hola, mi nombre es Rose, por cierto… ¿Tu te llamas..?- _"Vale, ella no se acuerda de mi."_ Casi se me escapa un gruñido, pero me contuve y sonrei.

-Emmett. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? No he desayunado, todavía.- _"Por favor di si, por favor di si."_

-Claro, sientate.- _"¡YEI!"_

-Ire a pedir un café, ahora vuelvo.- Le dedique una rapida sonrisa. _"Rapida, pero solo para ella."_ Y fui a pedir un capuccino.

**Rosalie POV**

"_Si, claro, que puedes sentarte pero solo una cosa…. ¿¡¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO TE ACUERDAS DE MI NOMBRE!?!? Vale, puedo perdonarte eso, con esa sonrisa tan linda que tienes."_

Lo mire irse lo mas rapido que pudo, entre los pequeños espacios de las mesas.

Hundi el rostro en mis manos.

"_¡Concentrate! ¿Te cuesta mucho coquetear? Talvez…"_

Tome rapido el caffe, tanto que me queme la lengua. Escuche unos pasoss detrás de mi.

"_Rayos ahí viene. ¡No quiero que me vea comer! ¿Qué hago?"_

Me puse roja de inmediato, no iba a dejar que ese adonis me viera comer un muffin.

-Ya vine.- dijo sentándose frente mío, con una sonrisa enorme.

**Alice POV:**

"_Dios ya deja de pensar en el. Y sus ojos, su cabello… Grrrr, eso me pasa por tener complejo de princesita enamorada"_ seguí caminando después de cruzarme con Edward _"¿Dónde esta Emm? ¿A dónde se había ido? … ¡Cafetería!"_

Camine hasta la cafetería lentamente, con aire soñador.

No había demasiada gente, pero estaba mas llena de la normal. _"¿Dónde estas grandulón?"_ desde mi altura no podía ver demasiado así que me paré de puntitas. _"Musculoso, alto y torpe; musculoso, alto y torpe; musculoso, alto y torpe"_ me repetí a mi misma y seguí con la mirada cada mesa. De inmediato me llamo la atención una cabellera rubia.

Vi a Rosalie sentada en una silla, rápidamente tomo su café y se lo tomo, su cara se puso un poco roja, talvez el café estaba muy caliente. Luego se puso 10 veces mas roja, Emmett se le acerco con una bandeja en la mano, llevaba un envase de café y un plato con… Tres muffins. _"DE NINGUNA MANERA Emmett McCarty, no te comerás eso sin compartírmelo."_

Estaba apunto de dar un paso hacia ellos, pero lo pensé mejor.

"_¿Y que onda de sentarse con Rose?"_ Lo mire, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un costado.

Emmett se sentó, con una sonrisa y empezó a tomar un poco de café, luego se detuvo. _"¿Esta muy caliente el café Emm?"_ pensé, algo preocupada, pero no demasiado.

Emmett puso el café en la mesa lentamente, y miro a Rose, que le pregunto algo. El negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, podía imaginármelo mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar cuanto le dolía. _"Lo siento Emmy, te lo habría advertido de haber estado sentada a tu lado."_ Pensé algo triste de que el pobre ya tuviera medio-lagrimas en los ojos.

Él la seguía mirando sin decir nada, con los ojos sin parpadear, las mejillas rojas y las manos hechas puños.

"_Jiji"_

Rosalie lo miro, se reflejaba toda su confusión en sus ojos, miro el muffin frente a ella, frunció el ceño.

"_Hora de intervenir, Allie." _

Camine hacia ellos.

-Hey, Emm, tenemos trabajo, has el favor de apurarte. Buenos días, Rose.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos. Emmett hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

-Voy enseguida.

-Hola, Alice.- Rosalie me sonrio.

Emm se paró y yo empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Hey, Emm ¿Qué onda con…?- _"Vale, Emmy no esta a mi costado…" _Me giré y lo vi todavía parado al lado de Rose, sonriendo._ "Oh, genial."_

**Jasper POV**

Bella estaba sentada en su camilla, observándonos. El Dr. Cullen pasaba una lucecita frente a mis ojos.

-No hay señales de algún trauma, al parecer son solo golpes.- me sonrío.

-Hummm... Gracias.- dije recostándome en la camilla, la almohada suave me producía bastante satisfacción.

-Necesita descansar, duerma un rato mas, les dire que les traigan el desayuno.- Asenti con los ojos cerrados.- En cuanto a usted señorita ordenare que alguna enfermera la ayude, no puede comer con esa mano, al parecer.- Ella se sonrojo y yo levante una ceja. _"¿Ya van dos veces en un día?"_

* * *

_bueno espero sus reviews!_

_he puesto en mi perfil una encuesta chequeenla! please!_

_besoss!!!_

_Freddie's_


End file.
